


A Dreadful Dinner

by LovableJoker



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures
Genre: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne-centric, M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Sad Ending, Series: The New Batman Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableJoker/pseuds/LovableJoker
Summary: Bruce Wayne meets an unlikely guest after an event, who might that be? The Joker of course!Bruce tries to find a way out of his predicament by asking his nemesis to a less than harmless dinner, how will bruce get out of this situation?
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Dreadful Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a rewrite of the original "A Dreadful Dinner" it is now in the perspective of Bruce, and some new lines have been added, and some lines were removed.)  
> This is my first fic so go easy on me! :D 
> 
> (I will probably not do a continuation of this fic, also sorry if the format is weird I am not very good at this lmao)

It was a chilly day in Gotham, the night was no exception; it grew more excruciatingly cold as the hours passed. Bruce put on his wool jacket exhausted after having to deal with the woman trying to get with him at the charity event he hosted. "Dammit." Bruce grumbled. He forgot his gloves, his hands were already cold enough, but the weather outside was unbearable without the proper clothes. He decided that he should just run to his car, but first where did his keys go? Bruce slightly panicked and decided to retrace his steps. "This night can't possibly get worse…” He went towards the podium where he gave his speech "Ah, here they were." Bruce thought as he picked up the keys on the podium, "time to get back to the car." He stepped towards the exit, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Now that he was thinking about it, Joker had been gone for quite some time. Was he planning something? Or was thinking about him a plague on his mind. He exited the building walking towards his car. His train of thought was interrupted by a figure bumping into him "Excuse me, sorry." Bruce apologized while trying to walk past. "Oh no! Pardon me!" The figure said purposefully blocking Bruce's way. The voice sounded unsettlingly familiar... their voice made his knees weak for a moment. He looked at the figure with dread in his eyes and the figure stood with a big smile on their face. Joker looked at Bruce with a questioning glare, "Lemme guess, you're Bruce Wayne!" Joker clenched his hands together feeling giddy. "Yes, yes, I am is there something you need?" Bruce said hesitantly. “Don’t act dumb with me! You know who I am, everyone does!” Joker said with a frown but quickly he turned ecstatic, "Don't move! let me take your picture!" Joker reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a pistol. "I would throw those keys to me. I don't want you escaping to your car! If you don't you'll get a surprise photoshoot!" His demeanor changed to a more sour expression. "Give me your wallet too, I'm just gonna borrow it!.." Joker said smiling, "-for a long time" Joker cooed, Joker stopped for a moment. "this is a good opportunity..." "And since i'm at it, why don't I take everything!" Joker laughed, while grabbing at Bruce's coat collar "You're coming with me Brucey!" Joker swung the keys in his hand as he happily walked to his car. Bruce was surprised, this sure took an interesting turn for the worse. He didn't know what this madman was going to do to him. Joker put handcuffs on him so he couldn't try to attack him or escape. Bruce scanned Joker's car, it was weared out with rips and tears on the seats Bruce glared at the dirty car seat with stains on it. "What? just because this isn't your regular five star limousine doesn't mean you have to judge!" Joker shouted at Bruce. He probably should avoid anything that could make this nutzo mad. Bruce sat down in the car and had his seatbelt put on by Joker, since Bruce couldn't reach it with the cuffs on. Joker scoffed at him as he closed the door and headed to the driver seat. Joker sat down in the driver seat and pressed random channels on the radio. "Where are you taking me?!" Bruce asked distressed. "That's a surprise that i'm not gonna tell!" Joker cackled. The car slowly started driving but sped up. Bruce ignored the honks coming from the car out of curiosity Bruce looked at Joker who was hitting the steering wheel with his fist "Aghh! Why are so many people out today? It's freezing you imbeciles!" Joker said with strain in his voice. "I can't believe the nerve of some people! If they keep this up Batman would stop me from my plans before I even start!" Joker said, annoyed putting his face on the steering wheel causing the car to honk. Bruce looked away from Joker and looked at the buildings that they were passing to give him a clue to where this maniac was driving him to. Bruce was thinking about how to escape from this situation, he could attack him but that would be too risky. He then realized that he was a nobody in this situation, without his cape and cowl he couldn't fight the Joker in his regular attire. If he did fight him he would seek revenge in the future, or even worse find out that he was Batman. Then the car skidded to a stop, startling Bruce. "Wake up Brucey boy! Welcome to my little cozy boudoir!" Joker said. "It's just an apartment?” Bruce looked at the apartment studying the building, “Surely with all of your heists you pull you would have something better." Bruce said snarkily. Damn, he probably shouldn't have said that. Joker looked back at him with a scowl on his face. "Watch your tongue billionaire! Or you might lose it!" Joker said. Joker walked to the hotel door before he opened the door Bruce noticed that Joker hesitated. “Hmm well, maybe we shouldn’t take this way, can’t risk the girl upfront tattling now would we?” Joker stood bewildered "Ummmmm... Oh, wait!" Joker stood, rubbing his pointer finger and thumb on his chin. "Come with me we're gonna take the back door," Joker said. "Not like you have a choice." Joker chuckled. Bruce followed reluctantly, this wasn't good. His hands were cuffed, the Joker could kill him at any moment, and there isn't anyone that knew he was here. He was alone. There had to be something, he had to get the Joker to let him go, but how? He had to get to a compromise but nothing was coming to mind. His thoughts were once again interrupted by the clinging keys fumbling in Jokers’ hand as he opened up the door to his apartment room. He took a peek inside and was disgusted at the state of his room. The apartment's wallpaper was ripped at the top and there were claw marks from his hyenas. Bruce noticed a broken picture frame with Harley in the trash bin but didn’t want to comment on it. "You live like this?" Bruce asked concerned. "Yes, but you shouldn't worry about me. I'm the one kidnapping you silly!" Joker said with a cheerful voice patting Bruce’s head in a demeaning way. They both walked more into the room. "Wait right there!" Joker said. Joker had turned on the tv to keep Bruce occupied while he fidgets with something that is out of Bruce's sight. Bruce stood not moving a muscle analyzing the room for something he can use. Bruce realized that it’s not what he should use it’s what he should say, there isn’t any way that that clown wouldn’t try to spray him with acid the second he would get close to him. He looked at the clown who strutted back to the room and Bruce waited for the opportune moment as he stared at the clown who had a variety of gadgets in his arms. “What are you looking at boy bucks! Are you thinking of trying to steal something from me?” Joker laughed, “No, of course not with your money you could buy this whole city! Do you mind getting me a free ticket out of the looney bin?” Joker tapped Bruce's nose degradingly, Joker cackled, his laugh rattled through Bruce's head, it felt nauseating. "Wait, I have a proposition," Bruce said but a hundred words were racing through his mind. "I'm listening… what do you want! Make it snappy!" Joker pondered. Joker tapped his shoes which made Bruce more nervous he didn’t want to make this psychopath wait, his life is on the line come on think Bruce! "Do... do you want to go to dinner with me?" Bruce said with shaking breath. Joker stared at him with a confused look on his face, Joker looked behind himself for a second and concealed his face. Bruce wondered what he was doing but the clown quickly looked back at him with a slightly red face and waited for Bruce to state why he proposed such a humiliating question. Bruce started to clarify, "I thought that you might want to, I mean the best for the patients at Arkham. The charity hosted was for new food policies for the patients. Bruce explained hoping that Joker wouldn’t think that he is doing this to humiliate him. Joker looked like he was spacing out. Joker started to fumble his words since he never expected anyone to ask him to go with them, especially something this nice. “I- I guess Batboy can wait…” Joker said exasperated, “I’m not very keen on wasting my time! So don’t plan on running away! Got it!?” Joker shouted, throwing his fists up in the air; Joker lowered his arms and looked at Bruce with a neutral expression and then smirked. “Is this what the Wayne charm is?” Joker cackled at him then joyously grinned at Bruce. "I'll consider this a date!" Joker said. "It's not a date." Bruce retorted "Whatever you say Brucey! So where are we heading?" Joker said, “My place.” Bruce responded. Joker started up the car "I already know where your house is, since i've already paid you a few visits in the past." Joker said. "That's because you tried to blow up my mansion.” “Twice." Bruce said irritated. "That's not my fault! You're just very blowupable!" Joker snickered. Joker drove up to the driveway in front of the mansion. "We're here! Ah I forgot how big this place was." Joker said while unbuckling himself and opening the door. "Oh let me get you out of those flimsy handcuffs!" Joker said. "Thank you." Bruce huffed. "Now, could you open this for me?" Joker said pointing to the house. "Oh wait, Hehe I took your keys." Joker opens up the door and they both head inside. “So where is the grub at?” Joker said. “Wait right here, Al- my butler will prepare it soon.” Bruce said hoping that Joker didn’t catch his mistake, he can't trust Joker with that information. At least not yet. Joker and Bruce headed to the dining hall where the table was already set up. “That butler of yours must care a lot about you if he takes this much care on just the dinner table alone!” Joker said with awe. “Yes he does and I'm grateful for that.” Bruce said with a smile on his face. “Sooo... what are we having?” Joker said. “You’ll see. Excuse me I’ll talk with my butler” Bruce said as he got up from his chair and went through one of the doors that lead to the kitchen. Joker sat there tapping his leg to the rhythmic sounds of the rain drops hitting the roof as the door slams shut. After Bruce explains to Alfred about the predicament he got himself into. He walked back to the dining hall, but every step he got closer to that mad man his body felt stiff and his heart felt more confused. “Dinner will be here soon.” Bruce said with a shake in his voice, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. “Oh goody! I knew I could trust you! I'm having such a wonderful time, I should brag about this to Harley!” Joker said excitedly. “We should do this again!” Joker said with an ear to ear smile. “That would be great, but let me show you something, follow me.” Bruce said as he walked to the door while joker followed shortly after. “You know we should be business partners! Or even friends! What do you say bucko?” Joker said while walking with Bruce to the door. Bruce looked forward without paying mind to what Joker said. “Ah! Is this a surprise birthday party?! I think you're off by a few months but who doesn’t love an early birthday!” Joker said excitedly. Bruce didn't respond and was still was walking towards the door with a blank expression. Joker noticed this and his smile faded to a frown. Bruce could tell that Joker was getting nervous, Nobody, even Harley never saw Joker truly sad. Bruce opened up the door but the room that it led to was dark. “Looks like someone has to change a lightbulb!” Joker said to lighten the mood but the expression on Bruce's face never changed. Joker looked down at the ground in disappointment. Joker walked into the room “Do you know where the lightswitch is? This room is dark.” Joker said and quickly gulped as the light flickered on and the familiar sound of the arming of guns sounded behind him. Joker confusedly looked behind him to a group of GCPD police pointing guns at him shouting at him to surrender and to drop any weapons on him. Joker had a distressed look on his face, Joker tried to bolt out of this situation but he had been grabbed from behind by a bigger police officer. Joker tried to struggle out of the grasp of the officer but with every move the grip on him got tighter and tighter. Joker looked at Bruce with an expression of frustration “I thought I could trust you! You traitor!” Joker said with foggy eyes. “I’m sorry, but I had to do this.” Bruce said with a regretful look on his face. Joker's black eyes widened although his eyes were an empty void Bruce could tell that inside that void was an once innocent man that just had his world crumble in front of him. Joker stopped trying to wriggle out of the grasp of the officer there was no point to do so, with a hushed voice holding back tears he said, “I thought you cared about me, but you’re just like everyone else.”


End file.
